A New Frontier
by badacmw90
Summary: After uniting the cluster against the Kett, Peace and cooperation have finally seemed to come to fruition in Heleus. But when a well known Alliance vessel appears on the fringes of dark space, the potential revelations it brings could very well threaten the new found peace in Andromeda, and potentially introduce the Pathfinder to total war.
1. Chapter 1

The air smelled of death and decay, as Sara Ryder walked through the seemingly endless debris field. The cloud was blackened and the ground was littered with munitions and all sorts of species, some she recognized and others foreign to her. She tried to focus her senses, but felt nothing but a haze and an overwhelming foreboding of what she knew was coming.

Off in the distance, she saw a large red light pierce the blackness that was the sky over the horizon. A light that steadily got brighter and brighter. Looking around the dimly illuminated ground she recognized the faces of those around her. Scott, Lexi, Suvi, Vetra, everyone that fought along side her. Their faces permanently contorted in in anguish and pain. Tears forming in her eyes she tried to say something, but she couldn't form the words. Falling to her knees, she turned her attention back to the menacing red light as it approached.

 _You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it._

"NO!" Sara screamed. Looking around her she saw the faint outlines of her bed and other furniture in what she now recognized as her bedroom aboard the Tempest. Letting out a heavy sigh she stood up and walked towards her window overlooking the Onaon system.

"Should I alert doctor T'Perro Ms. Ryder?" She heard the familiar disembodied voice ask.

"I'm fine SAM, and what did I tell you about calling me Ms. Ryder" Sara quipped as she continued her gaze.

"That it makes you feel old" SAM responded. There was a lengthy pause. Over the last 4 years she had overcome the Kett threat, created a multitude of outposts and colonies, and hell even brokered a truce between the Angara, Exiles, Krogan, and Nexus.

"All we accomplished and yet I can't shake these damn dreams" Sam said quietly.

"It is my understanding that dreams are a natural part of biology for just about all species. Though you're increased adrenaline and heightened heart rate falls outside normal parameters, and your stress levels while awake are beginning to manifest more consistently" Sam explained.

"Well I can't control what I dream about SAM, And Lexi would just lecture me about my caffeine intake before bed" Sara said smiling, thinking about Lexi as the overbearing mother of the ship.

"Well she isn't wrong" SAM said plainly.

"Never should've taught you sarcasm, anything else to report SAM?" Sara asked.

"Director Tann asked for your presence at your earliest convenience, Jaal requested another day of leave for personal reasons on Aya, and Vetra wanted your sign off on a recent requisition order" SAM detailed. Sara broke away from her gaze and began to get dressed.

"Tell Jaal he's good to go, and I'll speak to Vetra on my way to the vidcom. Must be pretty important if Tann is calling me" Sara said throwing on her jacket.

"You once said your sarcasm was an endearing trait of your family. I have my suspicions that Director Tann doesn't agree with you" SAM said. Sara chuckled.

"Nothing get past you does it?" Sara said as she left her quarters. Climbing up the ladder, she made her way over to the Research center where she found Vetra and Liam in the middle of a debate.

"Ryder, help me out here. Liam seems to think we can blow more eezo on Nomad upgrades while we've done next do nothing to upgrade the Tempest" Vetra explained crossing her arms.

"This bird hasn't seen anything remotely close to combat since taking Meridian, and that was four years ago. Watching her or her brother drive tends to make me believe improved shielding is the right way to go. For all our sakes" Liam said smiling patting Sara on the back.

"You know its weird, after all these years your jokes still aren't funny Liam. You had a requisition order for me?" Sara asked motioning towards Vetra's datapad.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, gardening supplies for Cora, ionic capacitors for Peebee, heat dampeners for Gil. Well within budget." Vetra said showing her the pad.

"I really ought to have you just handle this" Sara said placing her thumbprint on the pad.

"Can't have you pawn off all your work" Vetra teased.

"So, about the upgrades?" Liam asked.

"Just because we haven't had trouble doesn't mean it can't happen. Plus, my bed is about 30 feet that way so yeah, Vetra gets her shields on this go around" Sara said as she walked upstairs. Vetra shot Liam a smug look.

"Oh, shut it" Liam said waving her off.

Sara approached the vidcom and checked the messages.

"Missed calls from Addison, Tann, Kesh, and Kandros. What the hell could they all want?" Sara wondered. She placed the call to the Nexus. A few moments later, their silhouettes appeared around the table.

"Ryder, we've been trying to get in touch with you for some time, we have a situation that requires your immediate attention" Addison said.

"I guess so, but even Pathfinders have to sleep sometimes. What's going on?" Ryder asked. The four figures looked around to each other. Kandros was the first to speak up.

"As you know, all QECs with the Milky Way have been unresponsive since our arrival. Well we have discovered a vessel on the fringes of Heleus space. We initially thought it could potentially be the Quarian ark, but our long range scans have discovered it to be alliance in origin" Kandros said. Ryder's eyes went wide.

"How the hell could an Alliance ship make its way out here?" Ryder asked, a tone of utter shock in her voice. Tann stepped in and brought up the scans.

"We are unsure, but most troubling is that this is no ordinary vessel" Tann said motioning to the side of the ship in the image. Normandy SR-2. Sara's heart began to sink.

"According to reports, this was one of the most advanced vessels is all of known space at the time of our departure, and the Alliance wouldn't just let someone take it out for a joy ride to Andromeda" Addison added.

Alec Ryder's personal logs began to play in Sara's head as she tried to maintain her composure. Liara T'soni's final message, the alerts from Turian and Alliance space, the feeling of dread began to set in.

"Which brings us to you Pathfinder Ryder" Tann said snapping Sara back to reality. "We need to you to board the Normandy and find out how it made its way all the way to Andromeda, search for any clues as to what happened to its crew, and anything else important of note. We need this done immediately and with discretion" Tann explained.

"Understood director" Sara said simply.

"We can have APEX teams ready to mobilize for assistance" Kandros added.

"That won't be necessary" Sara said quickly.

"If you insist, but we need to know what the hell is happening out there. Here are the coordinates for its location. Report back immediately when you discover something" Kandros said.

"I'll report back soon" Sara said before cutting the connection.

"This is troubling" She heard SAM say on their private channel.

"Yeah, I've never told anyone of my father's logs. So far as I know that info was only to Jien Garson and my Father. This isn't good" Sara said almost in a whisper.

"At least we'll have clarity of the situation, from there we can assess" SAM said. After a moment of contemplation Sara picked her head up.

"Give Kallo the nav points, and get us there ASAP. Tell Drack and Vetra to suit up and ready roll within the hour. What's our ETA to the nav point at FTL speeds?" Sara asked.

"Estimated arrival time at one hour and twelve minutes" SAM explained.

"Good. And SAM?" Sara asked.

"Yes Pathfinder?" SAM responded.

"Mission parameters stay on strict need to know basis. My authorization" Sara said as she turned to make her way to the armory.

"As you wish, Pathfinder Ryder" Sam responded.

Meanwhile on the fringes of dark space. A robotic figure walked through the CIC and towards the helm of a dimly lit ship.

"We've been pinged several times, and we've detected a sharp blue shift emission heading in our direction. I think it's safe to say we've been noticed" The synthetic voice said. A taller figure stared out into the cluster that was before him.

"Only a matter of time I suppose, let them approach, but conduct all appropriate scans, and standard precautions. Time to see if these initiative reports are accurate, we're not equipped for another fight" The figure said.

"Aye commander" The voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara sat at her desk and looked over the preliminary reports of the derelict ship. The ship appeared to be in decent shape minus a few spots of superficial damage, functioning mass effect field, no structural damage. It was then she noticed a discrepancy.

"Sam, how many ships were in service with the titled name Normandy?" Sam asked.

"Only one on record, Alliance vessel Normandy SR-1, it was a joint operation between the Turian Hierarchy and the Alliance. Led initially by Captain David Anderson, succeeded by Commander Jane Shepard" Sam explained.

"Then why does it say Normandy SR-2? The specs don't add up either, this ship is twice the size of the Normandy we have on record" Sara said as she stood up and walked over to her armory terminal. There was a noticeable pause before Sam answered again.

"No data available, it's possible it could be a different iteration of the original ship" Sam finally said.

"I wonder what happened to the original?" Sara pondered.

"The last known report of the Normandy SR-1 states it went missing on the edge of the Terminus systems, all data is classified beyond that point" Sam said.

A buzzing noise could be heard at her door.

"Come in" Sara said as she put on her chest plate. Cora Harper walked in.

"Ryder, Kallo said we are 15 minutes out. And Drack and Vetra are ready to go at your word" Cora stated. Sara looked at her amusingly.

"Thank you, Cora, that all you came down here for?" Sara asked.

"Actually no, I'm requesting to come with you" Cora said still standing straight at attention.

"Easy to read as ever, you think its so serious I need to bring my XO along with me?" Sara asked tightening her greaves.

"You're not the only one whose good at gauging people, you've been on edge ever since you gave the order to depart. And I learned awhile back that if Vetra is worried about you, then there is good reason for me to be concerned also" Cora said. Sara paused momentarily at Vetra's concern.

"Its not her concern anymore" Sara said plainly.

"I know you two aren't together anymore, but that doesn't mean she's lost her ability to read people" Cora said crossing her arms. Sara gave a nod as she finished with her armor.

"Alright, suit up and let's go" Sara said. As they both made their way to the hangar.

When they arrived at the shuttle, Vetra and Drack were leaning against the shuttle waiting. Vetra gave Drack a nod and both walker over to Ryder and Cora.

"So, what the hell can possibly out this far in dark space, we burned half our fuel getting here?" Drack asked.

"I suppose I owe you guys a briefing, come on I'll tell you on the way" Sara said making her way into the shuttle. The three glanced at each other and followed. Once aboard, Sara sat down and looked around at her team.

"You okay Ryder?" Vetra asked with a tone of concern.

"We discovered a derelict vessel on the fringes of dark space, it's an alliance vessel" Sara finally said.

"How the hell did it get all the way out here?" Cora asked.

"No idea, but this is no ordinary vessel, this is the SSV Normandy" Sara said. Vetra's mandibles twitched at the name.

"I've heard that name, it was a joint Turian/Human project. Very top secret. I also heard it was destroyed hunting pockets of Geth" Vetra said.

"This is potentially a different ship, also carries the moniker of SR-2" Sara explained. Drack let out a heavy grunt.

"Can't believe I got brought along for a salvage run, you should've grabbed Peebee for this" Drack said frustratingly.

"There's another reason I picked you guys specifically. We may learn somethings we may not want too" Sara said somewhat cryptically.

"Ryder whatever it is we got your back, but you need to be straight up with us" Vetra said sitting down and looking Ryder straight in the eye. Sara let out a heavy sigh.

"Something happened in the Milky Way soon after we left. The galaxy was being invaded by some force known as Reapers. The last reports that were sent out state that Palaven was being overrun, and the Primarch was dead. And the admiral of the alliance fleet declared threat condition Sabre One" Sara explained.

"Sabre one?! These forces took the Sol system?" Cora blurted out.

"Where did you come across this information, we haven't heard anything from the Milky Way since we got here" Drack added.

"It was in my father's records, it was his wish that this information wasn't made common knowledge" Sara said, looking down.

"We need to find any information we can on this ship and find out what happened" Vetra finally said.

"I'm more curious as to how it ended up out here. There's no cruiser or frigate to my knowledge that could maintain FTL speeds like the arks did. And even then, we had SAM node to make any corrections along the way" Cora said as she looked out the viewport towards the derelict ship.

"Could be a recon from whatever enemy force was kicking around the galaxy, either way we need to be on guard. I don't like this." Drack said as he examined his shotgun.

As the ship docked, Cora examined the side of the Normandy. She noticed various scorch marks and patchwork repairs. Cora was no stranger to battle damage but burn marks didn't match up with any weapons she knew about. A loud clang broke her out of her thoughts as she heard the shuttle dock with the Normandy.

"Alright everyone masks on and keep sharp, no telling what's on this ship. Diamond formation, Vetra covers right, Cora left, Drack cover our rear" Sara said as the group gathered around the door. The airlock opened with a sudden rushing of air into a dimly lit hangar. As the group stepped out everything looked abandoned, Sara strafed her headlight on her rifle to see a small transport shuttle, the armory, and various other vehicles parked.

"Sam, you got anything for us?" Sara asked as they made their way forward through the hangar.

"Life support and atmosphere is still functioning properly, I'm detecting energy spikes on the habitation deck and engineering deck. The ship's CIC is also functioning properly" SAM said.

"I need you to run full scans on all systems, and scan for life signs. I want to know if we're expecting company. Activate explorer profile while you're at it" Sara said making her way towards the elevator.

"Of course" she heard the disembodied voice said.

"Think that still works too?" Vetra asked. Sara touch the pad and the door slid open.

"Guess so, let's check habitation and see if anyone is still alive" Sara said as the group entered the elevator.

"A Krogan knows a thing or two about hunting, always knows when they're being watched. I don't like this" Drack said as the elevator ascended up.

"Getting spooked in your old age?" Vetra said trying to lighten the mood.

"These instincts are what got me this far" Drack grunted.

"That and a lot of artificial parts" Vetra joked.

The doors opened to pitch black, only lighting from their suits could be seen.

"Eyes up everyone" Sara said as they entered. Once they stepped inside emergency lighting immediately kicked on causing Sara to jump.

"Must be motion activated" Cora said as she looked around and noticed the wall staring back at them. A wall of names. They slowly approached to examine it.

"A crew manifest maybe?" Sara said running her hand along it.

"No, That's a memorial. And that's a lot of names" Cora said almost somberly.

"Guys you might want to take a look at this" Vetra said motioning around the corner. The rest of the group went over to see a long aisle, with holograms positioned on pedestals lined up down both sides. As they approached Cora's eyes went wide as she rushed up to one.

That's Samara!" She said incredulously looking at the hologram of the Asari clad in red armor.

"You know her?" Sara asked.

"She's a legendary Justicar in Asari space. Nearly 1000 years old, and one of the greatest to ever live" Cora said sounding starstruck. She looked down at the plaque accompanying the hologram.

"Samara, Asari Justicar, loyal crewmember of the Normandy, Fell in The Last Great Battle of Thessia" Cora read aloud.

"Last great battle of Thessia, no way any force could get close to Asari space" Vetra said with a hint of shock in her voice.

"They did much worse" A voice said from behind them. Everyone immediately turned around with their guns raised. The figure that emerged from the shadows was that of a woman, with blonde hair, fair skin, green eyes, and wearing an Alliance uniform.

"Identify yourself" Sara said eyeing the woman.

"My name is Edith Moreau, pilot and comm specialist of this ship. You should come with me; my captain would like to have a word with you." She said motioning them to follow her.

"Any particular reason why we should trust you Ms. Moreau?" Sara asked still holding her in her gun sights.

"Please call me Edi, and if we really wanted to harm you, we wouldn't be having this discussion. If you don't believe why don't you ask your friend SAM" Edi said with a smirk. Sara's eyes went wide at this.

"SAM, talk to me" Sara said concerningly. When she heard no response, her heart sank as her suspicions were confirmed.

"Don't worry he's still connected to you, I just isolated him for lack of a better term until we can get to know each other a little better" Edi said smiling. The group looked at each other and slowly lowered their weapons.

"Fine I'll play along, where's the captain?" Sara asked.

"Starboard observation room, this way please" Edi said cheerfully, the group followed her.

"How did you survive the trip out here?" Vetra asked as they made their way down the hallway to the door at the end.

"I performed busy work and repairs as needed mostly" Edi said nonchalantly. The door opened to a figure leaning against the wall looking out into space. The Turian turned to look at the group.

"I'm Commander Garrus Vakarian, we have some things to discuss" Garrus said.

A/N

I'm sorry for the long delay in posting the next chapter. I just recently move from upstate NY to Aurora and getting settled in and back to work has taken up most of my time. I promise to be a bit more active now. Hope you enjoy so far!


End file.
